


【all横】哥哥的美肤秘诀

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: all横  每个弟弟一篇 终于把坑填上了颜射/吞精/尿道play/视频doi/ooc#是很淫乱的横注意避雷
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. 丸x横

回到公寓时，已经是深夜了。丸山一面在包里翻找着钥匙一面走出电梯，抬起头，发现一个熟悉的身影等在门口。

“maru好晚。”

“裕亲，你怎么来了？”

几乎是门闩刚刚合上的同时，横山便热切地把丸山压在门上，吻上了丸山的嘴唇。带着凉意的舌尖闯入丸山的齿缝，令刚结束枯燥排练的丸山仿佛齿间涌进一股清泉，不禁舒服地吸吮着。没有来得及开灯，在昏暗狭小的门廊，二人唇舌交缠发出的水声暧昧无比。

横山胡乱脱下自己的大衣丢在地上，然后把丸山的外套扯下来，与自己的扔在一起。他们继续热烈地吻着，一面扯开彼此身上不必要的布料，一面向床上移动。横山已经熟门熟路，即使不开灯他也知道丸山家的床在什么位置。

丸山坐到床边。衣服散落一地，肌肤终于得以直接碰触，丸山听到横山发出小猫般的喘息，在夜色里格外撩人。

横山跪下来，丸山的那根还没有完全勃起。横山将它握起，冰凉的手带来的触感令丸山倒吸了一口气。

“等等…出了汗…”

“没关系，maru的味道很好闻。”

柔软温暖的巨大快感令丸山还未说出口的话变成了一连串模糊不清的呻吟。横山把丸山的阴茎整个含入了口中，有技巧地舔弄着。

“唔……”

眼睛已经适应了黑暗。丸山低头看向跪在面前的年上者。他白皙的皮肤在黑夜中似乎像发光一般。

这些年来，他似乎没有变过，好像不会变老的白瓷娃娃一般。

有人问到横山的美肤秘诀，横山只说是天生的，或是坚持运动云云。

而弟弟们知道横山的秘密。

那就是，男人的精液。

几年前大仓偶然发现一则吞服精液可以让人驻颜不老的记事，当趣闻一样讲给大家听，没想到横山无意识地附和的确是那样没错。

于是无意中知晓了横山秘密的弟弟们，也成为了横山的“保养品”提供者。

谁能想到那个被粉丝们夸着集冷峻优雅可爱于一身的团内长子，会在其他成员门口等到深夜，只为了吃掉他们的精液呢。

而且，横山从来只让他们射到嘴里或脸上。就算是自己还没得到满足也不能例外。

“裕亲，我想插进去…”

丸山看着正在用手指满足自己的横山。

“不行，谁让你忍不住。”

自从丸山有次没忍住释放在横山身体里后，便再也没能得到进入横山的机会了。

“裕亲真过分啊，就那一次而已…哈啊…”

可横山没有动摇，反而一下下吸着丸山的阴茎，吞得更深。

“啊…裕亲太过分了…明明大仓他们都可以的…唔唔…！”

横山故意又把丸山的阴茎吞得深了一点，让丸山无暇再继续抱怨。横山知道怎样最能让男人舒服。他把丸山的阴茎吞到喉咙深处，喉咙因异物感而收缩，却给丸山带来了巨大的快感。虽然横山也因深喉的动作而流下了生理性的泪水，但他早已习惯了这种感觉，丸山粗重的喘息声对他来说就是最好的赞许。

丸山终于摸到了床头灯的开关，终于得以看到年上者的脸。这张脸和五六年前相比，几乎完全看不出岁月的痕迹，甚至更加动人了几分。他长长的睫毛有些湿润，微微颤动着，鼻子仿佛雕刻般美丽。他最有魅力的、丰润的唇瓣吞吐着自己的阴茎，这景象无论看多少遍都觉得色情。

可他不属于我。不属于任何人。

这样的想法突然浮现，令丸山心中升起一团莫名的烦躁。他按上横山的头，粗暴地加快了横山吞吐的速度。

横山显然被呛到了，“唔唔”地挣扎着，可丸山却把他的头按得更深，过了十几秒才松开手。

“咳咳…！maru意外的抖S啊。”

横山擦了擦嘴角因丸山激烈的动作而流出的口水，没忘记笑着挪谕了一下丸山，接着又再次含起丸山的那根。

丸山很快就败在横山的口交技巧下。他向后仰倒在床上，大口地喘息。

横山吞下最后一滴精液，他舔了舔嘴角，捡起落在地上的衣服。

“多谢款待，maru。”

— 丸x横 end —


	2. 仓x横

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡了好久，仓左太难想象了…（dbq  
> ooc预警

“如果是和横山君一起拍床戏，一定会很受欢迎吧……”

“诶？”

正沉溺于快感的横山有些出神，他看向在自己身上的大仓，眼神迷离。

“横山君的表情，实在是太色情了。”

大仓放慢了下身的动作，伸手轻轻抚摸横山微张的唇瓣。因有些剧烈的“运动”，横山的脸染上一层绯红，本就比他人更加粉嫩的嘴唇也鲜艳得好像清晨等待被采摘的玫瑰花瓣。

“唔……大仓……”

激烈的动作突然变得温柔如水，横山有些不满足地扭动着腰，想要把大仓的那根吃得更深。

“横山君再这样用力吸，我会忍不住射出来的哦。”

看着眼前横山的样子，大仓笑起来。

“还想再多舒服一会吧，欧尼~酱？”

“你…你在说什么啊！”

看着大仓坏坏的表情，横山有些羞恼的别过头。

虽是年龄最小的末子，但大仓也是最懂怎样令横山乖乖听话的一个。

毕竟在横山的秘密暴露后，第一个把横山吃光抹净的就是他。

随便找了个借口约横山吃饭，然后在横山微醺时用那张全世界都夸帅的脸演出最天真最无辜的表情：

“呐，横山君，和男人做爱是什么感觉啊？”

“横山君有固定的男朋友吗？”

“横山君不是总讲我帅吗？那我可不可以……”

“教教我吧，欧尼~酱~”

于是迷迷糊糊的横山迷迷糊糊的跟大仓回了家，本以为是去给无知少男做生理辅导，没想到无知少男关上门就变成了大灰狼，自以为技巧高超的横山一晚上被强制高潮了不知多少次，精力旺盛的末子却还是不放过他。

最后大仓终于也累了，他软在床上昏昏沉沉准备堕入梦境时，隐隐约约听到从背后抱着自己的大仓在咕哝：

”早就想和横山君做这种事了……”

于是两个人成为了这样的关系。大仓高超的说服技巧让横山在不知不觉中学会了好多新的取悦男人的方式，更是心甘情愿和其他面把也开始了这样的关系。

真是好玩的哥哥啊。

大仓看着别过头去的横山，眼睛不自觉弯成一道弧线。

想让习惯了这种性事的横山露出处子般害羞的神情，只需要一句“欧尼酱”就够了。

不过还是想看更多哥哥淫荡的表情呢。

大仓加重了身下的动作，却只是缓慢的抽送，一下下将自己送到更深，在横山身体里最敏感的地方摩擦。本就已有些忘情的横山被触碰到舒服的地方，不由得眯起眼睛，随着大仓的动作不断呻吟。可大仓只是一味慢慢的抽送，很快横山便因无法得到解脱而开始变得急切起来。

“大仓……”

“嗯？”

坏心眼的末子装出一副不知道横山意思的无辜表情。

“大仓…再快点……”

可大仓依然没有听话的意思。横山有些不爽的瞪着大仓，可大仓还是没有动作。

“啊！可恶！”

不得不承认和大仓身体的契合度很高，但大仓却总是喜欢撩拨得自己无比焦急，还总是逼着让自己讲一些羞耻的台词。横山终于忍不住，有些恼怒的抱怨出声。可双腿立刻被大仓抓住，被惩罚般的用力向深处顶弄了几下，横山恨恨的声音立刻变成了求饶般的呻吟。

“哈啊……大仓……拜托……”

刚刚被用力的顶弄，横山舒服得不住呜咽着，柔软的乞求夹杂着情欲，撩的大仓也无法再淡定了。

大仓抚上横山早已挺立得发痛的分身，横山立刻不自觉地颤抖着，断断续续地发出好听的呻吟。大仓用另一只手臂环着横山的大腿，一下下用力侵入横山身体深处。前后的敏感被同时照顾，横山很快便即将濒临极限。感觉到横山即将释放，大仓竟突然用手指堵住了横山的先端，弄得横山身体一震，生理泪水被硬生生逼了出来，呻吟声也染上了哭腔。

“今天想听横山君讲那个嘛。”

大仓却依然没有让步。不如说，此刻横山的样子就是他最想看到的。如果不是担心自尊心过高的横山会被自己玩坏，他还可以再恶趣味一点点。

“呜……请让我…不，请让欧…欧尼酱射……”

横山断断续续地抽泣着，讲出让自己无比羞耻、而大仓却最喜欢的台词。

听到满意的回答，大仓终于松开禁锢着横山欲望的手指，把横山的腿高高架起在肩上，卖力地抽送着。横山的欲望终于找到了出口，没用多久他便释放了出来，点点白浊溅了自己和大仓一身。

此时大仓也到了极限。他用仅存的一点理智，在将要释放在横山身体里之前拔出了自己的分身。横山还沉浸在释放的快感中，闭着眼不住的喘息着，大仓将精液如数射在横山漂亮的脸上，白色粘稠的精液从他白皙的脸上缓缓流下，有几滴落在嘴角，横山不自觉地伸出舌头去舔。

“好吃吗？”

大仓躺在横山身旁，看横山用手指把脸上的白浊一点点送到口中。

横山慢慢舔掉最后一滴精液，突然凑上来，给了大仓一个吻。措手不及的大仓还没来得及推开横山，便被横山把舌头探入了自己的口腔。

“哇——！！好恶心！！！”

大仓从床上弹了起来，嫌弃地跑去漱口。身后传来横山得逞的笑声。

看来下次，不必担心太多呢。

— 仓x横 end —


	3. 安x横

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定是狂气的安田大人  
> 怎么越写越长了…

横山不常和和安田做爱。

倒不是因为他不喜欢，相反的，和安田的关系里主动邀约更多的是他。

收到安田的回复，横山明显动摇了一下。像是纠结了一会儿，他把手机扔在床上，拉开藏在衣柜深处的抽屉。

————————

东京的夜晚很美。横山坐在计程车的后座，却没有心情去欣赏窗外的风景。虽然戴好了帽子、口罩和墨镜，但他依然担心被司机认出自己。

更担心司机发现他的长羽绒服下，一丝不挂的身体正在因含在后穴的肛塞与座位的接触而不住颤抖。

安田指定的酒店有些距离。当司机经过第三个减速带时，带来的颠簸终于令横山不小心呻吟出声。

“您没事吧？”

司机有些关切的透过后视镜看向后座。

“ 啊……嗯……没事，有点…不舒服。”

常常遇到很多奇怪的人，司机并没发现有什么不妥，只是开得更稳了些。

但后座的横山却变得几乎连大气也不敢喘一下。浑身的肌肉因紧张而绷得更紧，出了汗的皮肤贴着羽绒服光滑的内里，令他觉得更加难受。后穴的肛塞在这段路程中侵入的更深，随着轮胎的震动微微搔刮着四周的软肉，转化成令人烦闷的情欲。

糟糕，前面也勃起了。

横山下意识的想要弯起腰，没多大幅度的动作却牵动了身体里的物件，险些又令他发出声音，还好他及时咬住了自己的嘴唇。

到达目的地时横山已经觉得眼前发黑，几乎就要昏倒在地。慌忙逃下车的动作又让小穴吃了些苦头，却终于让他得以放松绷紧的神经。他踉跄着走到角落，拉开口罩大口大口呼吸着新鲜的空气。

平复了一会，横山走进酒店，敲开了安田所在的房门。

安田似乎正在创作，吉他斜斜的靠在桌边的墙上。横山摘下脸上的伪装，走进房间，站在床边等待安田的命令。

游戏开始，二人便不再是同伴或队友。横山必须对安田的命令绝对服从。

起初被安田特别的玩法吓到而躲了他一段时间，但有些厌倦了普通性爱滋味的身体却诚实的渴求着不一样的快感。与安田的主仆游戏之于他就好像加入了冰块的白兰地，虽加倍辛辣，却无比畅快。

虽然出门前刚刚洗过澡，但一路上因紧张而流出的汗水浸湿了羽绒服的内里，黏在身上使横山有些不快。安田走近，拉开横山的拉链，带着汗水的皮肤突然暴露在微凉的空气中，横山敏感的乳尖立刻挺立起来。

视线来到横山的下身，安田满意的翘起嘴角。

“有在好好含着呢，真是听话的小嘴啊。”

看横山的脸唰的一下变得通红，安田笑起来。

“让我来把你喂饱吧。”

————————

横山躺在床上，后穴的肛塞使他不得不主动把腿弯起。双手被安田用绳子捆绑在了床头，虽然并没有这个必要他也不会逃跑，但安田喜欢看他白皙的手腕被粗糙的绳索束缚、随着他忘情的挣扎而磨出红痕的样子。

如果再流着眼泪，就更好了。

安田奖励了这样的横山一个吻。常年摆弄吉他而布满粗茧的手指抚上横山细嫩的皮肤，像电流流过般，令横山已经被充分挑起情欲的身体忍不住颤抖。手指来到横山的乳尖并不温柔的拨弄着，使横山终于按捺不住发出舒服的呻吟。

“今天来试试这个吧。”

其他人并没有喜欢用道具的兴趣，但在安田这里，横山几乎尝试过每一种在性爱中会出现的玩具。它们带给横山恐惧和痛苦，却无一不让他哭泣着获得绝顶的快感。

这也是横山不常与安田做爱的原因。就算上过多少演技课，在与安田进行了这样的游戏后，随后的几天还是会不敢直视安田的眼睛。

安田拿出了今天的玩具，坐到床边。是一排细细的金属棒，横山没有见过，也不知道安田会把它们用在哪里。看安田从中选了一根，用酒精擦过后靠近自己，他突然想起上次安田半开玩笑的说自己戴上乳环一定很美。

”不……穿孔不行…！！”

巨大的恐惧令他的声音明显地颤抖，而安田却笑了起来。横山慌乱地挣扎着，安田压紧了横山胡乱挣扎的双腿，一只手捏上横山的乳尖，另一只手拿着金属棒缓缓接近。

“不要…不要—！！！”

横山近乎崩溃。他不住挣扎着，低头惊恐地看向金属棒即将接触的地方。有些红肿的乳尖被安田涂着黑色指甲油的手指掐得变了形，恐惧却令他一时感受不到那里传来的疼痛。

可金属棒却并没有碰上自己。

安田突然松开了捏着横山乳尖的手，笑了起来，笑得肩膀都不住颤抖。横山迷茫地看向他，依然不住抽泣着。

“抱歉横ちょ，看你那么怕忍不住开了个玩笑。”

看横山还愣在那里，安田伸手探向横山的下身。

“这个东西，是用来喂饱你这边的嘴的。”

刚刚因恐惧而变软了些许的性器仅仅被安田的手套弄了几下就又变得兴奋起来。安田用手指抹开横山性器前端溢出的蜜液，又挤了一些润滑剂在上面。横山甚至还没想清楚“这边的嘴”是什么意思，金属棒便抵上了性器前端从未被人碰触过的地方。

“不要乱动。”

冰冷的金属棒探入了横山的身体，仅仅探入了一点点便使他痛苦的哭叫出声。他想要逃开却不敢动作，只能眼睁睁看着金属棒缓缓没入他从未想过可以接纳异物的地方。陌生而奇妙的快感自最敏感的地方蔓延到全身，横山咬紧了嘴唇却依然抑制不住抽泣着呻吟。安田放慢了动作，缓缓拔出些许又再次深入，终于让横山的身体把金属棒整个吃进去时，横山漂亮的脸已经满是眼泪，他不住喘息着，双手紧紧抓着绳子，指尖都有些发白。

“深呼吸，别怕。”

安田给了横山一些时间让他平静下来。然后开始缓缓地将金属棒从横山身体中抽离。当横山终于因快要解脱而松了一口气时，又无情地插回深处。

这样被玩弄了几次后横山已近乎失神。身体似乎已经不属于自己，他不住地呻吟着，无意识地扭动着身体，前端的刺激过于强烈了，他甚至不知道后穴的肛塞是什么时候被安田取下的，直到一根粗大的按摩棒震动着侵入他的身体。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

横山终于忍不住大声哭叫出来。后穴毫无预警的被撑开了，无情地震动着的物体被推入身体深处，专为他设计的尺寸准确地找到了他的前列腺，巨大的快感袭来，令他近乎疯狂地扭动着身体。他被按摩棒撑得满满的，前端的异物感变得更加明显，他甚至觉得没入阴茎的金属棒也在随着后穴的玩具一起震动着。前后都被填满的感觉太过了，横山几乎要承受不住。他的腰向上微微挺弄着想要逃开却又无力地落下，双腿无意识地踢乱了床单。

他太想要释放了，但那根金属棒却封锁了他欲望的出口。如浪潮般的快感不断袭来，几乎要让他失去理智。但他没有说任何拒绝的词语，只是断断续续地抽泣着呻吟着。也许这就是在和安田的游戏中，他想要追求的东西。

安田用两根手指插入了横山微张的嘴唇，像侵犯他一样抽插着。横山的意识已经被下身折磨得有些涣散，但舌头依然条件反射般舔上了安田的手指。

“横ちょ的嘴，都被我填满了呢。”

“呜……”

安田说着，衔上横山的乳尖。敏感的乳尖被安田的舌头逗弄着，牙齿不时轻轻碾过，令横山发出小声的哀鸣。

“yasu…真的…真的不行了…”

横山终于忍不住向安田求饶。不是第一次被限制射精，但金属棒带来的奇异感觉是他从未体验过的，后穴的震动带来的快感越发强烈，一波波冲击着他的意识，整个身体都仿佛被这种奇异的酥麻淹没。横山终于到达了极限，被过久地封在身体的欲望为他带来了难得的前列腺高潮，他像一只离开水的鱼一般颤抖着弹动着腰，快感太过强烈以至于他甚至发不出一点声音。

安田满意地欣赏着横山被情欲支配而几乎失去理智的样子。在控制着横山身体的高潮渐渐退去时，安田突然拔出了插在横山阴茎里的金属棒。

细小而坚硬的柱体摩擦着他敏感的内壁，刚刚略微平静下来的身体立刻被汹涌袭来的新的快感所淹没，在金属棒离开身体的一刻，横山几乎立刻就释放了出来，被禁锢在身体里太久的白浊终于挣脱了桎梏尽数喷出，溅在他微微泛着粉红色的白皙皮肤上。

连续的登顶太过猛烈了。横山觉得眼前似乎炸开无数白色闪光，脑中一片空白。他软在床上，大口大口地喘息着。

安田抽出折磨着横山后穴的按摩棒，震动着的物体被生生拉出，又令失神的横山发出一串模糊不清的呻吟。安田用手指蘸起散落在横山身上的白浊，送入横山的口中。

“横ちょ自己的，也不要浪费啊。”

接下来，就是安田亲自喂饱横山的时间了。

— 安x横 end —


	4. 雏x横

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始复健，注意避雷

从电视台停止录制节目开始，为了尽量减少接触，关8的几个人除了必要的工作都只是窝在家里，通过网络和电话来联络。横山也几乎没有出门，连生活必需品都是通过网购来解决。

录制完今天要用的K8TV，熬夜看剧的横山果然又很快再次睡着了。

被闹钟叫醒，横山迷迷糊糊地坐起身，打开放在床边的笔电准备惯例的视频会议。好不容易调试成功的软件今天争气的没有出问题，横山连上视频，发现自己似乎是起的最晚的一个。

努力让自己清醒过来加入讨论，但睡得乱乱的头发和床上的背景还是出卖了自己睡懒觉的事实。工作的事情很快讲完了，横山和大家闲聊了一会，又回复了几句大仓私发的暧昧讯息，然后躺回了柔软的床上。

他已经一个多星期没有做爱了。

习惯了被填满的身体突然变得寂寞起来，令横山隐隐觉得有些难以形容的空虚。还没有完全从睡梦中苏醒的身体本就有些敏感，加上刚刚被大仓撩拨，横山觉得身体开始渐渐变得热起来。

自己解决一下好了。

横山把睡裤脱到一半，伸手握住自己已经开始勃起的分身浅浅的套弄。已经很久没有这样抚慰自己了，虽然横山内心还略微有些抗拒，但身体却很诚实的开始有了反应。他闭上眼浅浅的喘息，另一只手解开睡衣扣子，轻轻拨弄自己的乳尖。

习惯了将身体交给他人的快感后，用自己的手不免显得有些无趣。横山想了想要不要拿出安田送给自己的按摩棒，但还是决定快些让自己释放就算了。

横山挤了一些放在床头的润滑剂。黏黏糊糊的感觉让他想起了有几次被做到浑身沾满体液、几乎就要昏倒在床上的体验。幻想自己和面把做爱的场景显然很有用，横山的喘息声开始变成软糯的呻吟，也许是在自己的床上比较放松，横山的呻吟声似乎比平时显得还要诱人些。

“yo…yoko？”

突然从放在床边的笔电里传出声音，把横山吓了一大跳，他猛地用被子盖住自己的下身。

“欸？怎么回事？谁？”

横山翻过身看向电脑屏幕。他尴尬的发现自己忘了关掉视频通话，而视频对面的，是村上有些惊讶的表情。

“抱歉啊，刚刚接了个电话，回来就…”

气氛陷入尴尬的沉默，横山甚至一时忘了应该立刻关掉视频才对。没有调整位置的摄像头位置有些偏下，屏幕中刚好映出他因动情而变得更加鲜艳的嘴唇，以及敞开的领口中被自己玩弄得有些艳红的乳尖。

“yoko这几天都没有…和人见面吗。”

村上特意换了一种说法。横山却没有答话，刚渐入佳境便被人打断令他有些恼火，何况对方还偏偏是村上。

荧幕前总是被调侃为夫妇，而实际上这几年他们做爱的次数却屈指可数。的确在之前的一段时间二人是常常腻在一起的，甚至到了让其他面把都嫉妒的程度。不用太多技巧，村上直来直去的做爱方式横山却很喜欢，令人羡慕的尺寸和仿佛不会耗尽的体力总是能把横山做到第二天浑身痕迹忍着腰痛去工作。

而这几年他们似乎疏远了很多，不乏有人用“熟年夫妇”来形容他们现在的关系，甚至有人猜测他们之间是不是发生了什么事情。但其实并没有什么特别的原因，只是村上实在是太忙了。

关系太近的两个人突然有一方变得疏离，不论是不是出于故意，对于另一方来说都是需要努力去接受的的事情。

何况是敏感的横山。

在两次主动邀请村上却被拒绝后，横山就再也没有与村上私下约会过。被拒绝后的几天他在没有摄像机的地方甚至孩子气的完全不理村上。虽然后来听到采访才知道村上那阵子是真的忙到身体变差，可脸皮薄的横山最终也没有鼓起勇气去道歉。

眼下的情景实在有些尴尬。终于想起要赶快关上视频才对，他刚想抬起手，屏幕里又传来了村上的声音。

“yoko，好诱人啊。”

横山这才发现小窗口映中的自己是怎样的图景。身体的热度似乎一瞬间全部转移到了脸上，他觉得自己的脸好像要烧起来。

“我们一起吧？”

“诶？”

没等自己做出回应，屏幕对面的村上自顾自的脱去了上衣，露出结实的身体线条。有段时间没有看到村上的腹肌了，横山发现自己竟然还可以清晰记得它们摸起来的触感，以及，它们与自己的身体贴合在一起的感觉。

村上将镜头往下调了调，然后，似乎故意要展示给横山一样，他对着镜头拉下自己的裤子。似乎已经有些兴奋的分身立刻便弹了出来。村上握住它，轻轻的套弄起来。

以前村上这样做的时候，横山都会倚在他的腿上为他口交。村上的尺寸是面把中最大的一个，时间也久，每次都让横山觉得下巴酸的不行。被它填满的感觉也过好了，就算村上也有过一两次不小心像丸山一样射在了横山的身体里，横山却完全没有任何抱怨。当然更大的原因是当时的他已经就快被操弄的失去意识，都不知道发生了什么吧。

“yoko，先把手指舔湿吧。”

熟悉的直来直去的命令让横山心里升腾出一种奇妙的感觉。横山下意识的把手指放入口中，突然想起他们还在冷战期间，他想自己是不是应该挂断视频才对，但却犹豫着不舍得。

“别愣着，像是在帮我口交那样舔。”

过于直接的命令让横山从喉咙中发出了一声兴奋的呜咽。横山乖乖的把两根手指送入口中，惊讶于自己的舌头竟会不受控制的第一时间主动缠上侵入的物体。

把手指想象成村上的分身有点难，横山闭上眼，试着用手指搅弄自己的舌头，轻搔平时很少触碰到的口腔内壁。想到接下来村上可能会命令自己的事情，他觉得身体又热了起来，甚至兴奋得有些微微颤栗。

“把被子掀开，让我好好看看你。”

横山听话的从被子里钻出来，用脚脱掉碍事的裤子。他没有去管已经滑落下来露出一半白皙肩膀的上衣，因为他知道这样会更加令屏幕对面的人兴奋。

横山往后退了退，双腿分开跪在床上，把自己的身体展示给村上。对面似乎传来了一声满意的叹息，横山保持着手指插在口中的姿势，睁开眼等着村上的下一个命令。

“像我之前那样，玩自己的乳头。”

这个命令有点难。之前村上总是在横山的胸前花掉很多时间，用自己的舌头不断来回舔弄横山的乳尖，发出淫靡的水声，然后用有些尖利的八重齿轻轻啃咬，让横山只靠乳尖就可以舒服到溢出点点蜜液。

横山用手指拨弄上自己的乳尖。被唾液润湿的手指那边明显更加舒服，横山索性把另一边的手指也舔湿，然后像村上对自己的那样，有些用力的左右拨弄，再轻轻捏起。没几下他便舒服得眯起眼睛，轻轻的呻吟着，不自觉的晃起腰。

面对这样的图景，对面的村上也更加兴奋起来，从笔电中传来的喘息声似乎变得粗重了一些。

“yoko，把按摩棒准备好。”

没有惊讶于村上为什么会知道自己家里有按摩棒这件事，横山拉开床头的抽屉，选择了一个和村上的尺寸有些接近的，虽然他知道这会让他吃点苦头。

“转过去，先用手扩张给我看。”

不是没有在面把们面前自己扩张过，但对着摄像头还是第一次。他咬了咬嘴唇，转过身趴跪在床上，将隐秘的地方朝向摄像头。回头确认了一下位置，横山挤了一些润滑剂，然后把手指探向后穴。

他可以在屏幕中看到自己。虽然因为近视看得不是很清晰，但这样放荡的在村上面前展示自己的样子令他觉得无比羞耻，却前所未有的兴奋。屏幕对面的村上似乎是想看得清楚些，停下了抚慰自己的手，坐得离屏幕近了些。

手指刚刚插入后穴，柔软的内壁便主动贴了上来，缠绕着要把手指吸得更深。几天没被插入的后穴变得紧了些，但因为有润滑剂的润滑，横山还是很轻松地便插入了两根手指。他开始慢慢的在开拓自己的身体，乳尖随着他的动作蹭过床单，令他终于忍不住发出软软的呻吟，和手指抽插小穴传出的水声交织在一起，情色无比。

“可以了。”

横山的呻吟声听起来越来越忘情，村上及时的叫停。他可没有想让横山现在就释放出来。

“转过来，把按摩棒插进去吧。”

一般情况横山只靠手指是无法高潮的，可能是这样视频做爱的体验有些新奇，加上几天没做的身体格外敏感，手指带来的快感已经让横山几乎就要登顶，但的的确确似乎缺少点什么。

横山调整了姿势。他正面朝向摄像头，把腿张开。他知道摆出怎样的姿势可以让对方满意。横山往按摩棒上涂了一些润滑剂，看到横山选择的按摩棒时，村上笑了起来。

“真不错。从现在开始，我们一起吧。”

村上向后挪了挪，让横山也可以看到自己。他再次抚上自己的分身。

“我现在要插进去了。”

“嗯…唔…”

横山模糊的回应了一声，盯着屏幕中村上的动作，用那根粗大的按摩棒缓缓打开自己的穴口。

“我可没有这么磨蹭啊。”

横山在心里默默的骂了一句。村上说的没错，他没有耐心像大仓那样吊横山的胃口，每次都横冲直撞的顶到最深处，直直的把横山的生理泪水都顶出来。

“唔啊……！”

被村上催促，横山手上用力了几分，将按摩棒猛的推入了一半。他选择的那根实在太大了，尚未被完全打开的身体突然被撑得满满的，让横山的声音都似乎染上了哭腔。他开始后悔自己刚刚的一时冲动，明知道以村上的性格有可能会这样要求自己，却自找苦吃。

“很棒啊，yoko。”

村上的声音也明显的染上了些许情欲。横山睁开眼看向屏幕。他看到村上的分身因自己的一系列动作而变得越发坚挺。

比起按摩棒，如果是村上的那根插入自己一定更加舒服吧。横山放纵自己幻想着，把按摩棒继续推入似乎已经有些适应了的小穴。

“全都插进去了吧。那我要开始操你了。”

只是一句对白却令横山兴奋得几乎有些眩晕。笔电中村上的喘息似乎近在耳边，粗大的按摩棒嵌入身体的感觉就好像被村上撑得满满的。他闭上眼幻想着村上进出自己身体的样子，忘情的用那根替代品一下下深深插入自己。

“hina…太大了…不行…”

横山沉浸在幻想中断断续续的呻吟着，另一只手也探到了下身，握住自己几乎已经濒临极限的分身。他甚至没意识到自己叫出了村上的那个名字。

“yoko的里面真热真紧啊。吸的我都快射了…”

村上的回应几乎就要让横山失去理智。他呜咽着摇头，手腕已经开始变酸了，但他却忍不住加快了手上的速度。

“hina…已经不行了…要射了…”

“再忍一下，yoko…”

“真的不行了…hina…hina…求求你…”

听出横山的声音明显的带上了哭腔，村上终于同意让横山释放出来。几乎是村上的话音刚落，横山便向后仰倒在床上颤抖着释放了出来。积攒了几天的欲望终于得到了解脱，他软在床上，身体一阵阵痉挛，甚至几乎要忘记拔出后穴的按摩棒。

“yoko？”

村上应该也释放过了，横山听着笔电中传出的喘息声，努力从喉咙里挤出一点声音作为回应。

“不要睡着了。我现在就出发去你那。”

看来今天，可能又要很晚才睡了呢。

— 雏x横 end —


End file.
